The Adventures of Drusilla
by Empress of the Azure Skies
Summary: A series of short drabbles about what happens to Drusilla and who she meets after her last appearance in the episode "Crush."
1. Two Vampires Having Tea

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all other series belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

--

Such a lovely little girl," purred Drusilla, placing her hand on Diva's cheeks, "like a bat with blue eyes. I saw your loneliness, the stars showed it to me. I knew I would enjoy France."

"Thank you, Drusilla," replied Diva, taking a sip from her teacup "You make much better company than my chevaliers."

"Call me Mummy. I always wanted to be a mum and you need one."

The man tied up under their table started saying something in French, his voice filled with desperation. Drusilla knocked him out with a kick to the head.

"Bad teapot!" she scolded, "No cakes for you!"

She turned her attention back to Diva.

"Now sing for Mummy. You have such a lovely voice."

--


	2. Bad Kitty

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

"Nice kitty," said Drusilla, "I just wanted to play with the little girl. She'd make a precious little dollie, in a lacy dress."

Lucy cowered behind Aslan as the lion stood his ground against the made vampire.

"Away with you foul demon!" he roared, "Back to the world from whence you came!"

"Bad kitty, you're no fun," she whined, moving forward.

Aslan leaned down, preparing to pounce. He began emitting a low growl. Drusilla bent down to pet him, only for him to bite her. His bite burned her flesh like holy water. Her eyes widened in horror.

"You're him," she hissed, "why didn't you answer my prayers?"

She fell to ground, sobbing.

"He killed them all, he violated me, and you did nothing. I believed in you and I prayed to you and you did nothing."

Aslan only looked in pity at the wretched creature before leading Lucy away.

--

Author's Note: This one came out a bit differently than I intended. The only explanation I can offer is that Aslan's bite temporarily restored some of her humanity.


	3. What Is Your Wish?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

"Welcome to my shop," greeted Yuuko Ichihara, "You have a wish, do you not?"

Drusilla took a seat across the table from the Time Space Witch.

"I don't normally serve your kind, but if you could come into my shop, you must have a wish," said Yuuko.

"I miss Grandmum, and Daddy, and my Spike," she stated, "we were such a happy little family, then the nasty gypsy made Daddy into an Angel, and the Slayer took him and Spike away. Dust, dust, all dust."

"What you are asking for is not within my power," Yuuko replied.

"Then can I have him?" Dru asked, pointing at Watanuki listening in the doorway, "He's special. His destiny screams inside my head like a thousand burning humans."

"Get out of my shop," Yuuko ordered getting up.

"They're much more polite in France," Drusilla declared as she walked out the door.

--


	4. I'm Dead, Too

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

A woman walked up to the corpse Drusilla had just drained and touched it.

"You're already dead," Drusilla said, stepping out of the shadows, "I'm dead too. You took his soul, but you can't take mine. I don't have one."

"I don't know what you're talking about," George Lass replied, getting a bad feeling about this woman.

"I see what you are, you're death, but you have no horse," Drusilla continued.

She began swaying back and forth.

"I'll dance under the stars with death," she said in a sing-song tone, "Dance until the world turns to ash.

George took her chance to get the hell out of there.

--


	5. I'd Like That

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

"Hold it right there!"

Drusilla turns around to face a blonde in an odd outfit with a very unique hairstyle.

"I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" declared Sailor Moon.

"Ooh, punishment!" Drusilla said excitedly, clapping her hands "Are there whips involved? Or spankings? Choking? You could hold me underwater, that was always my favorite."

"What?" asked the confused senshi, "Eww…no!"

"Aww, Daddy never wanted to punish me either," Drusilla said with disappointment, "He was too busy with Grandmum."

--


	6. I Can Give You That

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

"Ugh, time travel makes my head all spinny," said Drusilla.

She saw a fire in the distance and decided to go to it.

"Hello there, love," greeted Captain Jack Sparrow as she came near, "Now what would a lady such as yourself be doing in a place like this?"

"I ate a witch, she upset my stomach," replied Drusilla, then in typical prophetic fashion, "You're on a quest, like a valiant knight."

"I would hardly call myself a valiant knight, but aye, love, I'm a quest for the Fountain of Youth. You haven't seen it, have you?"

"I can give you eternal life," she said, putting on her game face.

--


	7. Vampire High Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

"Hey there baby, how'd you like a ride on the Todd?" asked Todd to the vampiress.

Drusilla had come to this bar looking for an idiot to feed on and she hadn't been disappointed.

"You cut people open," said Drusilla using her psychic vampire insights, "I cut people open sometimes. I find all the blood…exciting."

"Whatever turns your crank, the Todd is ready to supply."

Drusilla smiled. This one is going to be lots of fun.

"You can come back to my house," she responded, "Miss Edith will love you."

Todd gave himself a mental high five at the potential threesome.

--


	8. My New Angel

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

"What's the matter, my pretty little Angel?" inquired Drusilla.

"Oh hello, Drusilla," greeted Kaoru, turning his attention away from Shinji in the distance.

"Call me Mummy, I love being called Mummy by special children like you," she chided, "Now tell Mummy all about it."

"I'm sure you've seen it in the stars, the time is coming when either he must kill me or I must kill all of humanity," he responded, "and it's sad because I love him."

"I could make him not human and then you two can be together forever, without all the vermin," she suggested, "and then no blonde trollops will take him away from you."

The Seventeenth Angel looked up at his new mother and smiled.

--


	9. Lovely Nails

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla felt the weight of the box in her hand. It whispers to her, telling her what to do to solve it. It promised her such wonderful things.

She began to shiver as she slowly did as the voice in her head instructs. She was going to make new friends and they would do all sorts of fun things together. She hoped they liked tea parties.

She gave a triumphant laugh as the puzzle box was finally solved.

She looked up to see her new friend.

"The nails in your head are lovely," she remarked, "they bring out the lack of color in your skin. Do you like tea?"

--


	10. Gotta Bite 'Em All

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Drusilla let the body of the boy she had just drained fall to the ground. He was a young one and his blood had been so sweet. Growing bored, she turned to leave

She stepped over the corpse of the yellow rat lying on the ground. She didn't know what it was, but it had shocked her in an attempt to protect its master. She punished the bad little rat by ripping its heart out.

As she stepped through the bushes she saw a strange creature. It was like a green fairy with flowers for hands.

She extended her hand to the small being.

"My Mum used to tell me about fairies. Do you like to dance? I'll dance with you until the sun comes up and the dew dries."

The Roselia before her regarded the human-looking creature before it, then prudently ran for its life.


	11. Would You Eat Them With A Fox?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla placed her hands on the huge bars before her. She didn't know what kind of beast was contained in it, but it had power. She had tried to feed on some hyperactive blond boy, but had somehow ended up here.

She jumped back quickly as huge claws tried to struck out between the bars.

"Who are you?" the beast demanded, "How did you get here?"

On the other side of the cage immense eyes and huge sharp teeth were visible. She could feel the malice pouring off of it.

"You're a fox," she giggled, "Couldn't get the grapes, could you?"

"Get out of here!" it ordered

She studied the eyes staring at here through the bars.

"A bad man trapped you here," she said sympathetically, "You want out, want to crush his home, and destroy everything he held dear. Can I help? It sounds like such fun."

Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the bijuu, was surprised that this human…no whatever she was, she wasn't human, but at least she was willing to help him. He was curious as to how she had gotten here, but wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"All right, just get rid of that piece of paper of on this gate and we can have lots of fun."

--

Author's Note

Kyuubi no Kitsune: Nine Tailed Fox

Bijuu: Tailed Beasts


	12. Vampire and Vampire

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla watched from the shadows as a vampire bit the neck of human. The thing she found odd was that the vampire's face still looked human. That and the vampire had pink hair and was wearing a school girl outfit with a skirt that has impractically short.

"Mmm, Tsukune, your blood tastes so good!" the vampire said.

Drusilla stepped out from behind a tree, hoping this pink haired vampire would share.

"Can I have a taste?" she asked as her face 'vamped out.'

Suddenly, something swooped out of the sky and tried to attack Drusilla, who managed to jump out of the way just in time.

She looked up to see a blue-haired girl with bat wings, a tail, incredibly long fingernails, and another impractically short skirt. This newcomer attempted to use some kind of illusion magic. The psychic vampire just laughed as she saw through it.

"I won't let another vampire try to take my Tsukune-kun!" the newcomer said.

She was going to have a lot of fun with these people.

--


	13. Super Princess Drusilla

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla loved her new outfit. It was pink dress with a large blue broach, long white gloves, large blue earrings, and a gold tiara. It was all perfect for a princess. Of course, it had belonged to a princess, the former ruler of the castle Drusilla had found. However she and her subjects (strange creatures with mushrooms on their heads) had found themselves no match for the vampire.

Suddenly, someone burst into the throne room. It was a dragon-like creature with a spiky turtle shell. He glanced around the room and then at Drusilla.

"Where's Peach?!" he asked, "I came here to kidnap her!"

"That's what she tasted like!" Drusilla exclaimed, "Peaches!"

"You ATE the Princess?!"

"Yeah and a few little mushroom people. I didn't much like them, they got stuck in my teeth."

Bowser regarded the beautiful being of pure evil before him.

"Will you marry me?" pleaded the Koopa King.

--


	14. DOOM!

--

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla sang a lullaby as she wandered around the Krazy Taco. The slaughter of all the employees and customers had been fun, but the real reason she was here was to meet a new friend.

She smiled as a small green dog standing on two legs with an obvious zipper on its front.

"Hello, little doggy. Would you like to be my friend?" she said.

"Do you have tacos?" GIR inquired.

Drusilla picked up a random tray loaded with food and handed it to him.

"I loves you!" he exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her "Let's have party! We'll dance and I'll make chunky salsa!"

"Will there be cakes and tea? The pixies will all go away if there's no tea."

--

Author's Note

This may be the first in a series of Invader Zim drabbles. Why? I love Invader Zim. And to those of you who have made suggestions, don't worry, I'll get to them, this plot bunny was just pressing at the moment.


	15. Stretchy Man

--

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Luffy sat up, clutching his head. He and Chopper had been out exploring this island, when he smelt something weird and passed out. He looked around and saw a woman in a black dress. Chopper was lying in her lap.

Seeming to sense that he was awake, she turned her attention to him.

"Hello Mr. Pirate, have a nice nap did you?" she said, "I met a pirate once. I made him my baby."

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked.

"The air grew thick like honey. You and the little deer fell asleep. He's my dolly now."

Luffy looked in horror at Chopper's limp body, clutched in her grip. The puncture marks in his neck were very visible.

"He was sweet like a child. Will you taste like rubber? I can see it inside you."

Her game face came out.

"Let's see."

--


	16. Vampire Ball D

--

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla put the last Dragon Ball in place. They called out to her, whispered to her such sweet promises. She could have any wish she wanted, anything at all. Visions of fire and destruction played in her head.

The sky began to grow ominous and dark as a huge dragon emerged from the Dragon Balls.

"What is your wish?" the dragon asked.

A thousand possibilities floated around her mind like butterflies. Her family reunited, the power to kill the Slayer, her human life back.

"I wish for things to be like they were, for Grandmother to be back, for Daddy to lose his soul, for my Spike to stop loving the Slayer."

"I cannot grant that wish. My power cannot cross dimensions."

"Oh, then I wish for the sweetest cakes in all the world."

"Your wish is granted."

Suddenly a tray of cakes appeared in her hands and the Dragon Balls flew off in all directions. Drusilla took a bite of one of the cakes, then spit it out.

"Too much sugar."

She dropped the plate and walked off singing.

--


	17. The Other Side of the Gate

--

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla ran her fingers across the cold metal of Ed's automail. She had used the knowledge she gained from passing through the gate to deconstruct Alphonse's limbs while he was out for a walk, and then tied up the Fullmetal Alchemist while he slept.

"Who are you?! Where's Al?!" he demanded.

"You were arrogant and you paid the price," she commented, running her hand across his automail leg.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER?!"

She clamped her hand over his mouth, but he continued trying to shout at her.

"Bad little boys who speak out of turn get punished, shiny arm or no shiny arm. Now hush. Tell me what did you want?"

She paused for a moment, studying him. He continued struggling, trying to clap his hands together to get out of this.

"You wanted to see your mum again. Then let me send you to her."

He tried to scream as her teeth clamped down on his neck.

--

Author's note: I thought about having Drusilla offer to make him her childe, but I decided I had been using that a little too much.


	18. Gut Feeling

--

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

--

Drusilla smiled at her new friend. The two of them had just finished sharing a meal and leaving the corpse just lying on the side of the road.

Priscilla wiped the blood from her mouth as she changed from her awakened form back to her human form.

"I'm still hungry," she said, "We should find some more guts, Drusilla."

Drusilla gave a small laugh.

"Our names rhyme," the mad vampire noted, "Priscilla, Drusilla."

The former Claymore Number Two smiled and hugged the vampire.

"Never leave me, I'm so lonely," Priscilla said.

"There, there my sweet," Drusilla replied, stroking her hair, "Now let's get you some more guts."

--


	19. Interlude: The Dance

--

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Author's Note: I decided to write a non-crossover drabble. Why? I just kinda felt like it.

--

Drusilla was alone in meadow. She rubbed her arms for warmth that her body could never actually generate. The stars twinkled above and in her mind music was playing.

So she danced. She flailed about with reckless abandon, her body heeding the melody only she could hear.

Soon she was no longer alone. All around her were ghosts, the memories of things that had been and the shadows of things to be. So she and ghosts danced and danced. She laughed and cried and screamed as her body moved.

As the first rays of the sun appeared over the horizon, the dance abruptly stopped. The music screeched to a halt, the ghosts disappeared like they had never even been, and she wandered off to find some breakfast.

--


	20. IllyriaDrusilla Crossover Special

A/N: This chapter is a crossover of 'Five Qwa'ha Xahns Illyria Never Had' and 'The Adventures of Drusilla' and different versions of it will be featured in both fics. This also marks the end of both of them. There are also some possible spoilers for the Season 8 comics.

--

Drusilla found herself quite fond of her new blue friend. She made her head ring with such power, so many promises of wonderful and horrible things. It was crushing and intoxicating at the same time.

"You are insane," Illyria said.

"Yes, quite," Drusilla replied, "but I see all sorts of wonderful things. I see a world crushed under the weight of your glory and I see you reduced to shadows of nothing. I also see a world of nothing but shrimp."

Then the sky began to scream. Drusilla saw the end of it, the magic and the demons and the vampires, but there was so much she couldn't see or hear. For the second time the Slayer had made the future uncertain to Drusilla and she didn't like it one bit.

"It's too late," Drusilla said, "The naughty girls wage a battle with the sunset, but they will complete his goals. We shall be sent away with no supper like bad children and she shall laugh at our misfortune."

"When shall this come to pass? How may it be prevented?"

"Soon, awhile, never, forever," Drusilla rambled, "The stars say so much and so little and the moon babbles like a madwoman."

Drusilla found it very rude that Illyria had come bringing her these visions but no presents to make up for it.

--


End file.
